Old Whispers
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: After the death of his mother, Desmond and what is left of his family are forced to move to another town. But things aren't always what they seem, and secrets hidden by old whispers and past crimes can't be always washed away. Subject 16/Desmond!
1. Prologue

Okay, here is my very first horror fanfic! I really hope that this came out alright, but please bear that in mind. It's also has been quite long since I last wrote something of Assassins Creed, so I hope that the characters won't be out of character. Just to clarify, while the main character of this story will be Desmond this chapter isn't written from his point of view. You'll learn soon enough from whose it's written ;) I also intend to put a quote that will be vaguely related to the chapter and the story at the start of each chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed, Ubisoft does.

-.-.-.-

_**"What is a ghost? A terrible event, condemned to repeat itself again and again; an instant of pain perhaps, something dead that seems at times alive again, a feeling, suspended in time, like a blurry photograph, like an insect trapped in amber. A ghost – that is what I am." **__– The Devil's Backbone (2001)_

-.-.-.-

Darkness enveloped the whole room, amplifying its already eerie atmosphere and making the small and picturesque statues seem like demons from the very pits of Tartarus. Faint crimson moonlight shone through the scarlet windows, filling the room with cruel symbolism. Mystery. Power. Elegance. Evil. Death. These all hovered with expectance around the room. I could feel death gripping my very soul, along with the fear that had accompanied me ever since I had first set foot in this house. Fear of the house. Fear of what would inevitably happen. Fear of the blood and evil that infested this accursed place. Fear of what could have been and would never be. Fear of death. Fear of pain. Fear of _him_, whom I had once trusted. Death… I could feel its grip on my soul right now. I could feel _him_ watching me with macabre delight, watching me with that twisted, sadistic and bloodthirsty pleasure that was so common in him.

Decorations hung from every part of the room, creating a suffocating aura. Crimson furniture filled the room, consuming me with a sense of inescapable anguish. I could feel the freezing air of the room touching my marred skin and his cruel whispers lingering behind me. My heart thumped against my chest furiously, with claustrophobic cries, wanting escape desperately. Chills went up and down my spine at an alarming rate as I hyperventilated. I was running through the demonic twists and turns that composed the corridors, towards the sanctuary that no longer comforted me. Sharp pain flooded my body as my lungs utterly failed to provide oxygen. I refused to stop even though my body was giving away to the acidic pain. I needed freedom.

Hysteric and chaotic laughter trailed behind me, never disappearing and reminding me that _he_ was gaining ground. Darkness loomed around me, deforming everything that I had once known. Imposing ebony doors were quickly left behind as I continued my desperate run, closed by the very death that tailed me. _They_ had turned hostile. The ageless elegance and sweet stillness that had once guarded me from my worst nightmares were now my enemies. I was a simple prey trying to escape from an invincible predator, and my body and my very soul were screaming and begging for survival. Screaming and begging for the freedom that had never been mine.

My fingers brushed the freezing golden doorknob almost sweetly as I entered the room, the sanctuary, unconsciously. All the security and comfort that had once lived in it seemed like a non-existent dream now. It all was a nightmare now and deep down, despite the desperate cries for survival of my body and soul, I knew that this couldn't be changed. I could feel my thread of life being brushed by a blade, being caressed by the Moirai Atropos and her abhorred shears. Onyx tapestries hung from the walls, surrounded by the crimson moonlight. Discarded and broken statues laid on the floor. Demonic eyes following my every move. I heard scratching on the door. I didn't have much time left. On a corner of the wall, right on top of the black wallpaper, a painted blue bird prepared itself to fly away.

I looked around desperately, searching for an escape. Broken furniture surrounded me, hinting my future. Escape! I needed an escape, or…! I ran across the room and towards the window and tripped with one of the numerous statues, falling onto the filth-covered floor. I could hear a sickening _crack_ coming from one of my ankles. I felt a twinge of pain, completely unlike the agonising one that filled my core. I heard more scratches, this time faster and deeper. I quickly got up and limped towards the window, realising too late that I wouldn't be able to break it to escape from this hellish place. To escape from the sanctuary that no longer protected me. A gigantic ebony clock sat peacefully at a corner of the room, it's heavily pendulum reminding me of how little time I had left. My vision blurred as I made my way towards the ruined bed, covered with the pure white feathers that had once formed a pillow. No escape… no escape. There was no way to escape.

I looked maniacally at a fountain pen that was discarded on the bed, suddenly knowing what to do. I would never allow him to reach me. Never. I smiled sweetly as sharp pain flooded my entire being like a sweet poison and the thick crimson liquid fell onto the floor. I looked at the door. It was open. His whispers reached my ears, and I felt a touch on my shoulder. I could still hear that chaotic laughter.

"You will never get me!" I screamed. Escape… I needed to escape...

I bathed my hand in the dripping blood and drew on the ebony wallpaper, shuddering. My vision blurred even more. I could no longer see clearly. The deep cuts sent more sweet agonising pain through my system. Strength was leaving me, never to return. Death clutched my soul harder than ever before. I took a deep breath in, listening intently to the inhumane laughter flooding the room as I fell onto my knees and then to the floor. I closed my eyes as sleep invaded me, suddenly realising that that laughter was my own. The thread of life was slowly cut. I smiled sweetly.

Escape, I needed to escape…


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter! It took me quite a while to write, since I didn't know exactly what to make of the plot. But now that that's dealt with, here it is! This is based in a modern AU Monteriggioni (as seen in the game).

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed or any of its characters. Ubisoft does.

-.-.-.-

_**"If the town were a black hole, I was the helpless star being sucked into oblivion. It was an oblivion I craved." **__– TJ.D. Stroube, Caged in Darkness_

-.-.-.-

Those that remember the day that Elisabeth Miles died will swear that a purple flash crossed the sky, painting a trail of burning ashes that got lost in the horizon; a flash that would bewitch my dreams for years to come, despite the fact that I had never seen it. It had happened during an abnormally cold October day, the coldest in the last century. I could remember it as if it was yesterday. Guilt flooded my entire being every time that I remembered it, impossible to remove. It was a guilt that I wouldn't be able to forget easily, and that I probably never would. Bad things happen to good people. This was the only way to describe the tragedy that had befallen on my family.

Dead trees were left behind as the car that I was currently in moved forwards, warning me of what laid ahead. We hadn't crossed a single living being during the whole time we had been travelling, and the closer we got to our destination the less living things that I saw. The sun was hidden by thick grey clouds that would turn black in a matter of seconds. The old and worn away road was surrounded by the greenest grass that I had ever seen and tall weeds that were gradually taking over what was left of the road, if it could even be called that. Today it was the 21st of December, almost the day that would mark two full months since the death of my mother, and almost Christmas too. Thick fog surrounded the car, making it impossible to see a few meters ahead. I opened the window and breathed in deeply, taking in the heavy humidity of the ambience and the lingering smell of death that was around it, reminding me of _that_, reminding me of _her_.

"Desmond, close the window. You know your sister is sick" my father spat at me.

I grumbled and closed the window; I didn't have much else to do. I stared at the dead landscape, which got slowly left behind, along with so many other things. There were many reasons for us moving to a small town in another country. One of them was the emptiness that my mother's death had left in our apartment of New York. Another one was my sister's sickness. I had been forced to leave anything behind, without a single possibility of getting it back. My friends had promised to come over in summer, but that was very far away, too far away, for it to make the new life that awaited me more bearable. I tapped quicker the buttons of my mobile phone, wanting travel back to three months ago.

The chosen town was one that my mother had told us that her ancestors had lived in centuries ago: Monteriggioni, in Italy. Why my father had decided to move I could understand, but to move so far away…

"We'll be there very soon! Aren't you all excited? This place is so pretty!" my sister, Lilian Miles, called by everyone 'Lily' instead, said with an excited tone of voice.

I grumbled something, not bothering even to give one of my usual jokes. I continued tapping furiously the buttons of my mobile phone, suddenly realising that I would never manage to get a signal at all in this place.

"Desmond, you're going to run down the battery if you continue like that" My father said.

"There isn't a signal in this place anyways" I said harshly, looking out the window with curiosity as we entered the village.

All the houses seemed to be made of stone, and were completely different to what I had grown used to at New York. The inhabitants of the village looked at us as our car crossed the streets, some with shock written all over their faces, and others with plain curiosity. The town was surrounded by forests, and while the thick fog that we had encountered on our way here seemed to disappear inside it, the chill in the air still remained. I shivered inside the car despite the fact that the window was closed. Just how cold was this place?

As the streets became narrower and narrower, my father had to decrease the speed. The gps had been working all the time he had been driving towards here, but now it seemed to be suffering from the same signal problems that my mobile phone had been suffering from earlier.

"Desmond, get a map and help me find where the house is" My father told me.

"Dad, we're lost anyways. We're not going to be able to find the house even with a map" I quickly snapped back. "We're better off asking a local" I then added.

My father sighed, thinking of a way to reply, but soon he gave up and decided to ask a local instead. It would be the easiest thing after all. He looked around and pulled the car to a side, close to a person that was walking down a street.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know this street is?" he asked the man as he pointed to a street on a map.

The local stared into his eyes with a strange expression in his face. "Why do you want to go there? It'll be better for you to stay away" He just said.

My father look at him, confused. "We're moving there" He stated.

The man stared at him for several moments, before giving him the directions. My father thanked him and was about to start driving again when the local said something else.

"Get out of there as soon as you can if you value your life" He said, before he started walking again.

As my father's car drove away and got closer and closer to what would be our new home I couldn't help but to stare back at the man that had kindly given us directions. Just what did he mean by that? Several minutes passed until I decided to ask my father.

"Dad, just what did that man mean by us being better off staying away from the house?" I asked him, doubt evident in my voice.

"Nothing Desmond, you know how many stories and legends circulate around these places. It's nothing more than something that is said to scare away new people away" He quickly answered with a grumble.

I sighed and started looking at the town through the window again, deciding that forgetting what that man had said was the best thing that I could do. It was true; the stories that circulated in these places could be ridiculous at times.

The streets of the town seemed to be decorated with a lot of trees, although most of them didn't have any leaves due to the season. People strolled by casually, covered with thick layers of clothing. I could see the forests that surrounded the city's walls, although they didn't look like what I had seen in other places. They looked cold, almost dead. Like those trees that we had seen while coming here. It didn't look like something where you could have a nice and relaxing stroll, and somehow I doubted that many things could be found there. When we passed through the main square I saw for the very first time the clock of the town hall. It stood high, as if it was watching the entire town. I stared at it closely. There was something wrong with it. It took me several moments to notice what it was. Its handles didn't move.

There was a big fountain right in the middle of the main square, and I could see just a few small children around it. In fact, there were very few people at the square or walking through the streets, and yet it was just the afternoon. It was almost as if they wanted to avoid being at the streets.

Soon we were going through another road. At the very end of it was an enormous mansion constructed in stone, quite close to one of the medieval walls that surrounded the town. It was a beautiful sight, but it had a strange and eerie aura around it that made me shiver once more. The man's words came to me again, and I shook my head, trying to get rid of it. Old stupid stores, that was all. My father parked his car directly in front of the house.

"We're finally here!" My sister said with a cheer, as she immediately got off the car. "Look at how pretty it is dad! Are we really going to live here?" She asked with a smile. "All of our things are already here, right?" She then asked.

My father just smiled and nodded before getting off the car. I quickly did the same thing, and started walking towards the main entrance, which was constructed beautifully. Directly outside it was the man that I knew that had sold the house to my father, who had promised that would be waiting for us.

"You must be the Miles, right?" he asked us with a thick Italian accent.

My father nodded. "Yes, I'm William Miles. I suppose that you're Mr Batelli?"

The man immediately shook his hand, and then smiled at us. "Follow me, I'll show you around the house" he said, just before unlocking the main entrance and entering the room.

The room that I found upon entering was huge, constructed in what seemed to be marble. It was truly a beautiful sight, and I wondered for a moment just how much this house must have cost. The entrance hall was filled with boxes that contained all kinds of objects and furniture, the one that we had decided to bring with us despite the fact that we had been assured that the house already had furniture of its own.

"As you know this house is as old as the town itself" The man started saying. "There was a fire here fifteen years ago, but as you can see the house has been perfectly restored by the owners that bought it then. It is plainly visible how much they loved this house" the man said. I looked around and at the beautiful paintings that hanged from the walls. It was all so classical, which contrasted deeply with the apartment that we had lived at in New York.

An hour passed quickly, and when the man had finally finished taking us around the house he led us back to the main entrance and handed my dad the keys of the house.

"Don't hesitate in calling me if you have any problems" He said.

My father nodded "Thank you for your help, Mr Batelli".

The man nodded and left, and the three of us were left staring at the boxes that were filled with objects.

"Can we chose our rooms now daddy? Can we?" My sister asked with excitement.

"Of course Lily" he quickly replied which immediately sent my sister running to the second floor.

"I'm going to get the best one brother!" She shouted with a grin on her face.

My father looked at me, telling me to play along with her. I nodded with a scowl and quickly ran after her. "No you're not Lily!" I shouted back.

An hour later, quite a long time after my sister had chosen her room, one that was beautifully decorated with old furniture, I found myself in what seemed to be the attic of the house. I looked around with admiration, realising that I wanted to make this my room. The walls were made of wood, but they were covered with black wallpaper. A huge ebony clock stared at me from the other side of the room, and painted blue birds on a tree painted with the same colour prepared themselves to fly away. It was beautiful, and the sights were even better. The furniture matched perfectly the wallpaper and the ebony clock, that didn't seem to be working.

"Desmond, have you chosen your room?" My father asked as he went up the stairs.

"Yes dad" I said. "It's open and cool, the sights are wonderful, its spacious…" I stared saying.

"Don't you think that it is a bit… dark?" My father asked.

"No, I really like it this way" I just answered.

My father stared at me for several moments, as if he was evaluating my answer and deciding if I had said the truth. "Very well" He said as he turned around. "Do you need any help bringing up your things here?" He asked.

"No dad, I'm fine" I answered.

He smiled at me and gently put his hand on my shoulder, the biggest sign of affection that he had done in weeks, no, months. "We'll be fine here, you'll see Desmond. This will be a perfect place to start our new life in" He then added

I nodded absentmindedly as he said this, and soon I was left alone. I sat on a classically designed sofa, looking outside the window. The room had a calming aura that had relaxed me, almost as if it was some kind of sanctuary. I hadn't felt as calm as I was now since my mother's death. On a desk that already was in the room there was an old fountain pen, covered in dust. I picked it up and quickly cleaned it. It was made with the same wood that had been use for the gigantic clock that was in the room, and it was richly decorated.

I suddenly got up, deciding that I should start bringing my things upstairs. I walked towards the stairs, and suddenly I heard a whisper behind me. One that I knew that was there but that I hadn't been able to understand. I turned around, suddenly feeling a shiver go down my spine. I saw no one, to my surprise, and I decided that I had imagined it all. I turned around again. I had to bring my things up.


	3. Chapter 2

I finished this chapter in reality just a day after I uploaded the last one, but I didn't upload it until now due to wanting to edit it (but sorry if there are any typos or mistakes on it anyways). I hope that you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed, Ubisoft does.

**-.-.-.-**

"**Invitation to Dance- It's a Dance. And sometimes they turn the lights off in this ballroom. But we'll dance anyway, you and I. Even in the Dark. Especially in the Dark. May I have the pleasure?" **– Stephen King

-.-.-.-

Her cheeks flushed red as she sat up on her bed. Her temperature had dropped slightly, but that didn't mean that her fever was receding. Her brown locks covered her dark eyes as she looked with a sad expression outside the window, with evident longing to be outside despite the fact that it was raining heavily and that she was sick.

"But why can't I go outside Des?" She asked me with a moan.

"You're sick Lily, and dad said that until you were healthy again you shouldn't leave the bed" I explained as calmly as I could. I was bored. It had been raining almost non-stop since we had arrived here almost two days ago, rendering me completely unable to go outside and leaving me stuck in the still strange house instead.

I had barely explored the house in the time that I had been here, instead being too busy putting in order all the furniture and objects that we had brought with us. While almost everything was now in order, my room was still packed with cardboard boxes that I wanted to get rid of as soon as possible. It was almost impossible to move.

"My head hurts Des" Lily suddenly said.

"I'll bring you some medicine. Dad said that he was going to buy some more, but I think that there is still some left" I answered.

She flashed me a smile. "Thank you" she said, showing all her teeth.

I smiled back and turned to leave the room, listening to the _pit pat _of the rain as it crashed against the window. It was completely quiet, and the air was humid. The sound of water drops falling to the floor came from some remote corner of the house, immediately telling me that there would be some leaks to fix soon. I pulled my mobile phone out of my pocket, still surprised that I had no signal. I groaned, I wanted to call my friends as soon as possible.

"Now, where is that medicine?" I asked aloud. If this was our old apartment at New York I would be able to find it without any problems, but inside this strange house…

I quickly wished that my father had unpacked it from the boxes and quickly searched in what we had decided was Lily's bathroom. The air was chilly despite the fact that the heating was on, leaving me covered in goose bumps. The floor was freezing, and the tick socks that I was wearing did nothing to stop it from flooding my body. I could see tiny drops of water crash against the only window of the bathroom and then fall down, as if wanting to escape. I sighed and opened the mirror cabinet where I supposed that Lily's medicines were kept. There was only a tiny little box, with the name of the medicine clearly written on its front. I grabbed it and looked inside. Nothing, there was nothing.

For as long as I could remember Lily had always been in and out of sickness, never able to be absolutely healthy for prolonged periods of time. It was something that always made us be on edge, due to the serious states of health in which she had often found herself in, but we had strangely become used to it. My mother had always been the one that took care of Lily, and I couldn't help but wish that she were here right now. I missed her so much. Lily had been a sickly child ever since she had been born, nine years after my own birth, and one of the reasons for us to move was the wish that her health wold improve somewhere 'cleaner'. Her birth had almost been considered a miracle by my mother; she had never expected to be able to conceive another child, but I didn't know too much about that.

I put the tiny box inside the cabined where it had been, cursing under my breath. Would I really have to do a wild goose chase all around this huge house? Someone must have taken the remaining medicines out, but why?

I quickly closed the cabinet, and looked at the window again, taking a moment to listen to the relaxing _pit pat_ of the rain. The exterior couldn't be seen clearly, but that didn't bother me at the moment. Suddenly, the bathroom's door abruptly closed.

_Step…_

_Step…_

_Thud._

_Step… Step… _**stepstepstepstepstep**.

I could hear footsteps going away from the bathroom, footsteps that gradually grew quicker and more nervous. Footsteps that I immediately associated with those of Lily.

"Lily, you know you shouldn't leave the bed!" I shouted as I followed the sound of the footsteps. Did she really think that this was the time to pull a prank? I breathed in deeply, taking the chilly air into my system, and looked briefly at her closed bedroom door. I hadn't closed the door when I had gone out.

I directed myself towards the stairs that led to the first floor, still hearing those quick and nervous footsteps.

"Lily!" I shouted as I descended the stairs.

I looked around me as soon as I had descended the stairs. What room had she gone into? A laugh. I looked to my left. It could only have been that room. I strode forwards, opening the doors abruptly, making the door bang against the wall. I looked around. There was nothing, nothing at all. Suddenly I heard it again. Another laugh. It was exactly the same as the one that I had heard before.

"Lily! Stop joking and go back to bed!" I shouted again.

The light of the setting sun slipped into the room through the heavy curtains that almost covered the entire window. Similar ones were placed on every other window of the room. They had already been there when we had arrived here. They were designed in a classical style that very much fitted the house, but there was a certain smell to them, one that I couldn't particularly place, that made me want to retch. In the middle of the room, besides a couple of sofas that had been apparently bought by the last owners, there stood a majestic piano with a deeply dark wooden colour. It's lid was closed, and I was sure that underneath it there was only dust that had been accumulating there for who knows how long.

I walked towards the curtains, the pursuit of my sister momentarily forgotten, and touched the curtains. They had a rough feel, one that was unpleasant. I smelled the fingers that I had touched the curtains with, discovering much to my horror that now the strange smell was stuck on my fingers as well. I licked a finger, wondering if that way I'd be able to discover just what the strange smell was. I grimaced immediately. A metallic taste filled my mouth. A taste that was repulsive, gross, rotten… One that, although completely strange, I could immediately identify.

"Blood" I muttered.

The sound of more steps suddenly awoke me from my thoughts, steps that seemed to come from behind me.

_Step…_

_Step…_

_Thud._

_Step-step… _**stepstepstepstepstep**.

I immediately turned around. Nothing, there was nothing again. I could only see shadows and still unpacked boxes. I shook my head, trying to awake myself from the thoughts that I had been having moments ago.

"Lily, I'm going to catch you anyways! Could you please stop?" I pleaded. The air was still chilly, and I was now shivering slightly.

I walked back into the main entrance hall, wondering just how she could have walked right past me without me noticing.

"I must have been too distracted" I said aloud, as I focused on what was right in front of me.

Once I was standing right in the middle of the hall I looked at the doors that led to the rooms that I still hadn't looked in. I sighed.

"Lily?" I asked aloud, receiving no answer. I cursed, becoming angrier by the second. Suddenly a laugh could be heard again, and with it came more steps, only this time they were quicker, as if more nervous and agitated.

_ Step-step-step..._

_ Step-step-step…_

_ Thud._

_ Step-step-step… __**stepstepstepstepstep.**_

"Lily!" I shouted again, making my way into the room that my father had chosen to be his private study.

The walls of this room were decorated with a dark and out of fashion wallpaper, one that reminded me of the wallpaper used in those old horror movies. It was in a very bad condition, with parts of it falling to the wooden floor, which creaked with every step that you took. In this room there were different curtains. Ones that, although heavy, didn't have that strange smell seemingly stuck to them. These curtains were widely opened due to my father, and let all the sunshine into the room, filling it with strange and twisted shadows of objects that still needed to be placed in the shelves that filled the room, shelves that were already filled with books that we had found in the exact same place when we had arrived.

There was a strange statue right in the middle of the room, made completely of marble. It was of a man that I didn't recognise. On one of the walls there hung a big portrait of a man dressed with very formal attire. The man seemed old, and had a strange look to his face. Right beside him there was another person, a younger one. He seemed to be around my age. Piercing and cold blue eyes seemed to stare right through me, and his slightly messy blond hair contrasted deeply with the man that was beside him and with his formal attire. I made a mental note to ask my father who they were when he got home.

I abruptly looked away from the painting when I remembered why I was here in the first place. There was no one else in the room, and I couldn't hear any more steps. On a side of the room there was a locked door that I knew that took to the impressive and badly kept gardens of the house, but it was locked.

"If she had gone back into the main hall I would have heard her" I muttered.

Therefore, the only place left was the basement. The door that led to it had been hidden initially by a shelf, but my father had quickly uncovered it. It was an old door, one made of some wood that I couldn't identify and that was half rotten. It was half open.

I gulped, suddenly filled with dread. I had a bad feeling about this.

I gathered all my courage and called out for my sister once more. Again there was no answer. I took steps forwards and opened the door completely in an almost delicate manner that was completely unlike me. I stepped inside, soon finding myself looking at cobwebs and old objects that I could barely recognise. I pressed a switch and suddenly the light turned on with an electric hum, flickering every so often. On one side there was an old gramophone covered in dust. It seemed to be in quite a bad condition, but I could see a disc on it. It was on top of an old nightstand, and besides it were many other objects that I didn't bother looking at.

_Step-step-step-step…_

_Step-step-step-step…_

_ Step-step-step-step…_

I started descending the stairs that led to the basement, my fear forgotten. They were worn out, and I had to descend them with care. They were made with stone, unlike the rotten door that led to this place, and the sound of my steps reverberated within the walls. Suddenly I heard a laugh coming from the very centre of the basement. I could barely distinguish a figure, but I was too far away and I couldn't see clearly. The lights of that part of the basement were turned off, leaving it in complete darkness. Suddenly there was a laugh again, a chaotic and almost insane one.

"…Lily?" I asked with a shaky voice. My heart was beating furiously, and I could almost feel the adrenaline building up. I could feel my muscles telling me to run away, but I ignored them. I had to find my sister and stop this stupid prank.

Four things happened simultaneously then: Music coming from the gramophone started playing, an old and creepy tune that I had never heard before as the lights that I had previously turned on abruptly turned off. I was bombarded with a repulsive and rotten smell, one very similar to the one that I had smelt on the curtains. I heard raspy breathing behind me on the dimly lit stairs. And I felt hot breath against the nape of my neck. I turned around, and saw-

Absolutely nothing.

Moments flew by, and suddenly the lights turned back on and the music stopped playing.

"Brother, what are you doing in here?" I heard my sister ask. Besides her was a strange girl that seemed to be my age.

"I…" I muttered, not really knowing what to say.

"Someone was knocking at the door, but you didn't open", she then added.

I sprinted towards her, my breath still shaky and my skin cold as ice, not noticing the abandoned medicines that I had been searching floor at the floor, a few steps in front of me.

"Why are you so pale Des?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Let's get out of here" I said, urging them both to get out of this room.

I loudly closed the door as I left the room, and looked around in a paranoid manner. Once I had assured myself that there was only us three in the study I turned to the unknown female, who held out her hand.

"I'm Lucy, pleased to meet you" She said calmly.


End file.
